


This Humanity's One Miracle Answer Specimen [PODFIC]

by Opalsong



Series: Amplificathon 2015 [23]
Category: The Maze Runner (2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Brain in a jar, Crack, Forced acronym, Gen, Overly Dramatic Reading, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-11
Updated: 2015-04-11
Packaged: 2018-03-22 09:22:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3723634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THOMAS is the gladers' one hope of escaping the maze. He's also a brain in a jar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Humanity's One Miracle Answer Specimen [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Humanity's One Miracle Answer Specimen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3572195) by [Syr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syr/pseuds/Syr). 



cover art by Opalsong

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Maze%20Runner/This%20Humanity%27s%20One%20Miracle%20Answer%20Specimen.mp3) | 5:58 | 5.6 MB  
---|---|---  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-humanitys-one-miracle-answer-specimen) |  |   
  
### Music

_My Name Is Thomas_ by John Paesano

### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, and AO3

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!


End file.
